


Shame

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an attractive blonde going to a conjugal visit got you enough attention as it was… but being a famous blonde going to a conjugal visit with the woman who tried to kill you was worse.</p><p>Quick tumblr prompt for a friend's trash ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

The worst part of being a driving force behind saving a country, Yang found, was the fame.

No matter where she went, what she did, who she was with, she had to deal with people taking pictures, with staring, with people asking for autographs, of all things. 

It made keeping secrets nearly impossible… which made her current pastime even more difficult than it would have been.

After all, being an attractive blonde going to a conjugal visit got you enough attention as it was… being a famous blonde going to a conjugal visit with the woman who tried to kill you was worse.

/

At this point, the disguises were enough to fool everyone… except for the guards. 

They still gave her the same look.

Slightly incredulous, almost angry, but all lecherous. 

It made her feel dirty.

/

Cinder shows no sign of emotion when she sees her, sitting on the uncomfortable bed she’s gotten far too acquainted with over the years. 

Somehow, the time and her imprisonment hadn’t done anything to her appearance, leaving the same dangerous yet sensual face Yang remembered grinning down at her as she raised her weapon high…

The memory still sends a shiver shooting down her body.

The bracelets she wore on each wrist still seemed out of place, the stainless steel clashing horribly with the…electronicy bits. 

She couldn’t remember the names, or how it worked, but she knew they restrained aura, brought it down to a less than civilian level.

Cinder seems to notice her gaze on them, and she grins.

Strangely, when she grinned like that, she still seemed to have her aura at the ready, equally likely to use it to protect herself or form a weapon to end you with…

Yang whimpers and presses her legs together, and Cinder’s grin turns a bit darker.

“Strip.”

The command is simple, and Yang rushes to obey, even as Cinder steps closer.

It’s so easy to step into the roles, to forget that she’s completely safe, and Cinder holds no power over her.

Well, no measurable power.

But with that one word command, Yang found herself becoming a scared girl, alone in the clutches of someone more powerful and sexual than anyone she’d ever seen.

Cinder became the untouchable woman offering her a moment of pleasure. 

And, as much as she hated herself for it, Yang accepted it.

/

When she walks out of that room, the warm feeling of Cinder’s eyes sweeping her body mixing with the already-aching bites and scratches, she feels nothing but shame, and a bones-deep satisfaction. 

She’s almost through the door at the end of the hall when Cinder calls to her.  
“Wednesday. Wear pink, and I’ll be gentler.”

The guard escorting her looks at her with wide eyes, but she gives a miniscule nod. 

The last sound she hears before the metal door shuts behind her is Cinder’s contemptuous laugh.


End file.
